1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a technique of detecting inconsistencies located proximate aircraft skin joints, and more specifically to the detection and rework of inconsistencies in and about a panel adjacent a lap joint or other types of skin splices or joints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin panels may typically be comprised of a first skin portion and a second skin portion. The assembly of a skin portion with another skin portion may include, without limitation, a number of actions such as a fit up of the panels, sealant installation, fastener hold drilling, and fastener installation. Assembly type actions may also occur during maintenance. It must be noted that a number of these actions may include one or more individual, sequential, or concurrent occurrences. The skin panel joints may contain inconsistencies.
The rework of inconsistencies within or proximate to a lapped area of skin panels, in particular metal and or composite panels, may be a relatively costly and cumbersome process. The rework of inconsistencies may also be complicated because overlapping panels may prevent access to an area of interest.
Additionally, detecting and reworking inconsistencies in metal or composite panels may also be challenging. It may be difficult to detect inconsistencies in panel joints through detection methods such as, without limitation, visual detection. In some cases, detection of inconsistencies may possibly require, without limitation, the use of ultrasonic, sub-surface eddy current detection methods, and/or other such detection methods that may be considered costly and/or cumbersome.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method that takes into account at least some of the issues described above, as well as possibly other issues.